tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fumbling in the Dark
Log Title: Fumbling in the Dark Characters: Banshee, Blockade, Mixmaster, Vortex Location: Polyhex Date: June 7, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: With Soundwave non-operational, organizing Decepticon research falls to... Mixmaster. Primus help them. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 20:10:57 on Friday, 7 June 2019.' <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Megs is off planet. Soundwave is locked up who knows where Starscream is and Shockwave's doing shockwave stuff. So you know what that means?" <> Mixmaster says, "the inevitable royal rumble for temporary leadership" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen..." <> Blockade says, "We get drunk?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "We can pretty much do whatever we want." <> Mixmaster says, "I'm glad you brought that up, Vortex." <> Mixmaster says, "Because I've realized that we need another chemical engineer if we're going to get Spymaster Soundwave out of stasis. That is if we actually care." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I mean. do we care?" <> Mixmaster says, "Well, Yes and no." <> Mixmaster says, "He's not as bad a boss as the Scream Machine, so that's good. All in all I'm thinking he's less likely to get us killed." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yeah I guess. Or shockwave. I guess hes better then both." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "dont ask me I just follow whoever Ons wants to follow." <> Mixmaster says, "I'm good with Shockwave, he gives me the most interesting projects." <> Mixmaster says, "Scrapper, Scavenger and I were talking, and we've decided that we're just going to have to build a second chem engineer to focus on this issue." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "He makes me do stuff." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Well I dont know chemicals but I could try out stuff." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "hey this mean Banshee's in charge of intel now?" <> Mixmaster says, "Is that so?" <> Mixmaster says, "You got any good leads on superior quality chemkits or workshops we could incorporate into a mech?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I mean I dont know how that nucleon thing works. think you can drain it out or something? think it killed them?" <> Blockade says, "Who else we got in that? You're infantry. I'm infantry. Mixmaster's uh... well, he isn't Intel." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Also um. what if the bots decide to take him home and get all his info outta him?" <> Mixmaster says, "I'm Operations." <> Blockade says, "yeah, that." <> Mixmaster says, "I've done testing with him in the Proving Grounds, actually. We figured out a few things, even managed to make some nucleon booster shots for those already afflicted." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Oh mein gott..." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "least the bots are busy with the nucleon too and that other guy we were told is our enemy isnt like bombing trypticon or nothin." <> Mixmaster says, "We've got bigger problems than whats his Rex" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Just saying. our enemies are busy with other things right?" <> Mixmaster says, "Yeah, so now's when we need to get our shifter back in gear, yeah?" <> Mixmaster says, "you know Polyhex got blasted with something. Not that any reports are going out because Captain Charisma got nuked." <> Mixmaster says, "we should probably go over there and see about shoring up the place before some yahoo NAILs decide to camp out there" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "thing is the enemy has been giving us time to rebuild. Thats what I think we should be doing." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "yeah good point." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "It... is... back to pre-Galvatron glory, by all reports I'm gettink." <> Mixmaster says, "Galvatron eh?" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Go, check it out. Schnell!" <> Mixmaster says, "You need to update your vocalizer to...like patch 1.2 or something. Got a lot of archaic language usage." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "wonder if thers any way to like..." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I dont know hook soundy to life support and get him semi -operational cause lets face it." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "We kinda need a boss." <> Mixmaster says, "Not until we get past that forcefield" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Any plans on how we gonna do htat?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "what if we dug under it?" <> Mixmaster says, "Which, I mean, Devastator is the greatest Decepticon, we should be able to knock that down, but it won't do much good until we have a fix" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Ha. Devastator's nothin compared to Bruticus." <> Mixmaster says, "Hah in your stasis mode" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "You know we could probbaly pound on tapes now." <> Mixmaster says, "Tapes? What about em?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Like. Soundwave cant protect them so if you have any problems with them now'se the time to um. air your grievances. anyone seen them by the way?" <> Mixmaster says, "No and I'm thankful for it" <> Blockade says, "Weren't they at the fight? Watchin' Sounders wrestle that 'Bot femme?" <> Mixmaster says, "Do I care? Wait, No. No I do not." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Ve need infiltrators." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "yeah ain' seen them since. We're like totally without our intel probably." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Send someone vith infiltration skills." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Send zem to Harmonex." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Which means like the bots will be able to just walk in and say howdy." <> Mixmaster says, "If this were a video channel I'd gesture vaguely. So instead I'll ask "Who?"" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Hallo? Am I invisible or something?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Well yeah therse you, Ma'am. I just mean we're down quite a few members." <> Mixmaster says, "Hmmmm" <> Mixmaster says, "you know, if Polyhex got reformatted...." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "hmm?" <> Mixmaster says, "then there's /probably/ going to be some old Con leader bodies in the crypt that might not've been there earlier." <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Ugh... do I haff to do everysink myself?" <> Mixmaster says, "I mean at least some sort of reconstruction of them" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "If they're dead or in stasis theres probably a reason why?" <> Mixmaster says, "yeah but, you know, free parts" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "good point. Im gonna head over there and see whats up." <> Mixmaster says, "Mech, I forgot what Galvatron did to the place." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I was on Earth but you know. I m still curious" <> Mixmaster says, "Hey wait...Scrapper designed the power plant here!" <> Mixmaster says, "If that thing's back in good repair, we've got a treasure trove to work with! *cackle*" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Awesome. Some new resources would be great. see we dont need leaders. we got this." <> Blockade says, "Are you still gonna make some kinda chem warfare specialist or somethin'?" <> Mixmaster says, "I can't do it all myself, so yeah, probably. This is a good step in that direction, we're going to need lots of power. Area's probably crawling with robo-fauna or energy suckers, so we'll have to clean it out first." <> Blockade says, "Sounds fun." <> Mixmaster says, "Good, grab a shuttle or something. We'll secure the area." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Oh good I like housecleaning projects." New Polyhex - Southwestern Cybertron Polyhex was once the primary home of the Decepticons. It contains both Darkmount, the former center of Cybertron's Decepticon Intelligence, and the former Decepticon Headquarters, which served as the primary base of operations for the Decepticons on Cybertron. Polyhex was also in charge of Cybertron's satellites, and home to the Cybertron network command hub. The Decepticons held Polyhex for eons, and in time they added such scenery as smelting pools and gladiatorial facilities. In 2015 Polyhex was transformed by Galvatron into New Polyhex, an alien city reminiscent of the surface of Unicron. In a city without any real owners, a green concrete mixer drives down city streets. <> Lights pass left and right as he looks around for any sign of life before he transforms before the massive power complex. "We get this running again, we get another city back under control of the Decepticons, and the power that comes with it." Vortex nods "And we prove wie can do it ourselves. Win/win for everyone!" Blockade gets dropped off by a Decepticon shuttle that just happened to be heading this way, along with some cannon fod-er, gumbies. Yeah, gumbies. The big mech rolls an arm to make sure all his systems are awake and ready to go, looking around for the person in charge. Nobody is in charge. Mixmaster looks over at Vortex, Blockade, and the gumby crew. He jerks a thumb at the massive power station. "Lets give it the run down. The 'Four Bs', you know the drill. Bombs, Bots, Blastings, and Bumblebee." Mixmaster approaches the large doors, and gives a slight push. The door opens without any extra incentive. That was intentional, a showcase of Scrapper's architectural prowess. Darkness lays within. "Eh, the place is completely dark. Alright, I'll restart it when we get to the control room." Vortex chuckles. "Four B's, lets get to it." he trnasforms. "IM gonna do a fly over and see what we have to deal with." Blockade nods and pulls out his shotgun, holding it at the ready as he lumbers up to the door. He pauses long enough to make sure nothing's creeping around behind them, then faces the entrance. "Ready." Lights from Mixmaster's chest light up the darkness, showing off the main hallway, and some of the giant structures inside the plant. Some of the gumby squad follows suit, lighting up the area an unsubstantial amount more. The area could've practically been its own housing district if it weren't for the incessant need for more power. Mixmaster leads, for what its worth, his infrared cannon out. He scans the area with it, a low whirring sound emenates. "All cold. Place probably hadn't started up since the reformatting." He examines one of the machines, running his hand along it. "Something was chewing on this. Managed to get right into sequentialized duranthium...." Suddenly, the area just goes fully dark. When the headlights and such flicker back on, two gumbies have disappeared. Vortex circles back around. "NOthing from aerial." he says, transforming. "Chewing eh?" he asks. "Thats...not good." <> Mixmaster says, "...Something just hit my lights." <> Mixmaster says, "Tex, get down here." Blockade just stands still when the lights go out. Nobody can see it through the visor, but he narrows his optics when they come back on and there's people missing. "Right." He stows the shotgun and shifts modes. There's plenty of room for a hover tank in here. Blockade collapses forward, his curved armor pieces locking together into the platform of his hover tank mode while the turret expands, ready to deliver more firepower. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Roger! On my way!" <> Blockade says, "Gonna light up this place. Watch yer optics." <> Mixmaster says, "yeah, okay." Blockade shoots a starburst round high into the empty space. While normally he uses it to blind opponents, it can also be used as a brief flare. The shot arcs up high, and illuminates the area with heavy shadows. Mixmaster has his hands raised over his optics for the initial blinding, then scans the area with his infrared again. "No sign of em..." He hesitates, his back to a machine. As the flare starts to drop, there's a sudden sense of shadow and motion, and then the flare seems to have vanished from its falling arc. In the darkness, another gumby has disappeared. Very calmly, Mixmaster states, "We should run now." Vortex joins up with the rest of the group. "Great." He says. "Too much to wish we were alone." he readies his weapons. "ANything comes at us, Im shooting, just saying." <> Mixmaster says, "*sigh*" <> Mixmaster says, "Okay, so what's the score? We find and fight strange mystery monster or pack it in?" <> Blockade says, "I'm not built to run. It just makes ya tired, anyway." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Good day to die. Lets do this!" Blockade huffs and the tachyon cannon on his back starts to warm up with a quiet whine, the back end glowing slightly. "How much of this grid do ya wanna see covered?" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "For Megatron. For Victory! Frieden von der Tyrannei! Ordnung durch Kraft!" Mixmaster raises a hand, " Easy...Easy now, lets not blow the plant to scrap yet." He gets his bearings and then motions to the west, "Yeah...I remember this layout. There's a control room west of here. Its not full operations, but it'll get the backup lights on. We get there, we get the lights on, we find the...whatever it is, and we get our plant back up and running." <> Mixmaster says, "Are you overcharged?" <> Fr?ulein Banshee says, "Nein. just... ugh... never mind." <> Mixmaster says, "Lets just not blow the plant up or anything, light arms should be fine for whatever this is anyway." <> Mixmaster says, "its not like we're fighting a tankbot" <> Blockade says, "It's a big room. I could jus' target the floor and clear space wit' th'shockwave." <> Mixmaster says, "Hrmmm, The floors here are pretty sound. But the subflooring contains a lot of conduits." Another blackout strikes the Decepticons, there's a sharp gasp of surprise, then the sound of someone being taken away into the night. <> Mixmaster says, "Shoot the Flooring!" Blockade obediently targets a spot on the floor, intending to have the shockwave fill the 'shadowy' zones while just missing the Cons on this side. The large pink orb arcs out of the turret and bounces against the floor, breaking open to release a wave of rippling energy. Vortex pauses. "There has to be a generator for those lights. Lets hope its not between us and them..." he esays. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "When am I not overcharged?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yeah for Megatron and the cons and all that stuff right?" There's a burst of energy from Blockade's weapons fire, sending out a radial wash of pinkish plasma. Mixmaster shifts his gaze more, "Stairs. Three clicks ahead." He runs, several gumbies moving with him, despite the fact they can all fly, using the wash of artillery fire to buy some time. Blockade drifts slowly in the same direction as Mixmaster is fleeing. Very slowly. But unless there's a combiner hiding in those shadows, they're not likely to move him any faster in any other direction, either. With a sense of urgency, mechs break for the control room. Lights disappear as gumbies just seem to turn off. Mixmaster reaches the stairs, and pauses upon them. He looks back... <> Mixmaster says, "Where is everyone?" <> Blockade says, "Ouch. Ouch. Nasty little things, whatever they are." <> Blockade says, "Hang on, I gotta do something about this crowd." Vortex is more of an aerial combatant but isnt too bad on the ground as well. He starts to move in, laser primed. "Right. Im ready to assit, Blockade. Just give the go ahead." Blockade warms up another splash round. "Get clear, flyboy." He gives Vortex about the count of ten, then drops the splash right on himself, grunting a bit but trusting in his armor. Vortex doesn't need to be asked twice! He dives out of the way as he sees Blockade warm up another round. "Ready!' With Vortex backing him up, Blockade launches a self-fragging round that coats him in plasma fire. The area is lit by pink flames... Vortex can see movement in the flames. Tiny movement. Small creatures, no bigger than his thumb, with big purple eyes. Several of these creatures seem to converge, looking at him and Blockade, almost cute looking. And then the mouthes open up, showing innumerable armor-eating teeth. Blockade doesn't even question what the things are or why they're here. It's a lot of tiny things with sharp teeth. Good enough. Panels slide open on the sides of the tank and a grid of laser fire covers the area. When you really need to hit everything in a zone, ask for the artillery mech. He backs away as fast as he can manage. It's not that fast. <> Mixmaster says, "Vortex, do you see it? What's Blockade firing at?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "...SLAG. Its Scraplets." <> Mixmaster says, "Scraplets. No doubt eating the power systems. Great. lets get out of here before they get us too" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Ok lets back out slo.. slag that Im runnin" <> Blockade says, "I'm coverin' th'room, but this is high energy work here. Move yer aft!" <> Blockade says, "Lemme know when you're clear." Mixmaster looks at the last two gumbies, then barrels through them on the stairs, turning into his construction mode as he does, rattling down the stairs <> Mixmaster hauls in high gear, his lights blaring as he covers the ground a bit more motivated than before, eventually blowing past Blockade, and out the doors. <> Mixmaster says, "yeah I'm gone" Blockade hears the sound of fleeing comrades running past. That'll have to do. He transforms and hauls aft as fast as he can. It still isn't very fast, but it's more speed than he usually manages. The turret of the black tank closes to its smallest width and the tank beneath splits, unfolding into Blockade's large frame. Log session ending at 22:30:25 on Friday, 7 June 2019.